


I'll Keep You Safe

by Crazier_Than_You



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Blaine, Sebastian's dad is an asshole, Seblaine Week 2020, abused Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazier_Than_You/pseuds/Crazier_Than_You
Summary: This sort of thing had become routine, and Blaine wished he could stop it. But the best he could do was offer some comfort.Day 5 of Seblaine Week 2020: Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as a prequel to I Know We're Not Together, my What I Need AU. But it could also be read as a standalone. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of his window opening pulled Blaine from his sleep. He turned over and glanced at his alarm clock. 2:30 blinked back at him in bright, red numbers. He immediately bolted upright. There were no good circumstances when his window was opened in the middle of the night. 

When he looked over at the window, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw a tall, lanky body pulling itself into his room. Blaine sighed as he took in the thin frame and oversized sweatshirt that entered his room. This couldn’t be good. He climbed out of bed and made his way over to the other boy, taking in the state of his face in the moonlight. 

“What happened this time?” He asked, too used to the bruises and cuts that seemed to multiply with every visit. 

“I got a B in History.” The other boy’s voice was soft, his eyes focused on the ground in front of him. “It wasn’t good enough for him.”

Blaine sighed again and went to grab the first aid kit that he had started keeping under his bed. These visits had become a regular occurrence over the last few months, and it was much easier to grab the things he needed when he didn’t have to worry about waking up his parents. Although, he often thought about getting his parents involved. They would know what to do better than he did. But he had promised the first time that he would keep it a secret, and he knew if he told, then he would never see the other boy again. 

He pulled open the first aid kit and gestured to the bed. As he moved towards the bed, the hood that the boy was wearing fell down, exposing Sebastian Smythe’s bloody and bruised face in the dim light of the room. Blaine winced. No matter how many times he’d seen it, the aftermaths of the beatings always reminded him of his own attack years ago. 

He took out an alcohol wipe and carefully dabbed at one of the worst cuts on Sebastian’s forehead. When he had first started caring for his wounds, Sebastian used to flinch whenever he came close, but by now, he was able to sit, blank-faced, and staring ahead. It freaked Blaine out to see the usually expressive boy so broken and weak. 

“Sebastian,” He sighed. “You have to tell someone. Please.” He could hear his voice crack as the tears began to well in his eyes. He hated seeing someone he loved in so much pain. 

“He’s the state attorney, Blaine. If I tell, he’ll kill me.” Sebastian’s voice was devoid of emotion. “Besides, we’re leaving in a few months. I can make it.” 

“Yea, but we can’t go on a road trip if your father kills you before we can even go.” Blaine knew he should let it go soon— Sebastian would shut down if he pushed it too far, and that was even scarier. He softened his voice. “At least come stay here for a little while? You can stay in the guest room, and we can stay up playing video games or watching movies or something.” 

But Sebastian was already shaking his head. “It’ll just make him angrier. I can’t end up back in the hospital.” His breath hitched, and Sebastian began to hyperventilate. Blaine dropped the wipe he was holding and grabbed Sebastian’s hands.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. You’re safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you. C’mon. Take deep breaths for me. Get all that air down to your diaphragm like you’re singing, okay? Like this.” He moved Sebastian’s hand on to his stomach and began to take deep breaths and watched as Sebastian began to mimic the movement with his own breathing. Tears were streaming down the other boy’s face, and he looked so broken.

“I miss my mom.” It was a quiet whisper, so different from the cocky, self-assured Sebastian that strolled down the Dalton hallways. Blaine felt his heart break and quickly moved to finish cleaning and bandaging Sebastian’s wounds. Once his face was cleaned up, and the blood was wiped away, Blaine lowered Sebastian onto his bed and laid down next to him.

Sebastian curled himself into a ball against Blaine’s side, and Blaine wrapped his arms around the other boy, offering as much comfort as possible. He carded his hand through Sebastian’s hair, a gesture he knew soothed the other boy. 

“Just think, in a few weeks, we’ll be out on the open road. Who knows where we’ll go or what we’ll do, but we’ll get as far away from Lima as we possibly can. And I’ll keep you safe for the rest of my life. I swear.” Blaine talked softly until he felt Sebastian’s breathing slow. He placed a kiss on the other boy’s forehead and curled against him, determined to protect him even in their sleep. 


End file.
